A life time of being out of control
by Pianoninja
Summary: A dark twist on what almost happened in Jac's office between her and Rossini. ONE SHOT. TRIGGER WARNING: rape/sexual abuse.


**It's 2:18 in the morning. I can't sleep. I started writing this about an hour ago and I am fully expecting it to be full of errors. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **All of the Trigger Warnings for this one though bros - if you're affected by rape/sexual abuse I hope you're ok and please just don't read it.**

 **Thanks kids**

 **R x**

Matteo Rossini was stood uncomfortably close to Jac, holding a glass of champagne in his right hand. He swooped in towards her, and she had to back away quickly.

"You think I gave you the nod because I want to sleep with you!?" She questioned indignantly and slightly horrified.

"No" he replied with the accent that sends all the nurses crazy.

"I have just crapped all over the ho-" Matteo, apparently not getting the hint tried again to lean in for a kiss. Jac stood up quickly, her chair scraping along the floor loudly. "Was I talking to myself just then? I told you I'm not interested." She could feel her heart beginning to beat faster against her ribs, Rossini had a hungry look in his eyes. She wasn't expecting it when he pushed her, hard, causing her to stumble into the shelves behind her.

"Come on Jac, nobody can resist me. Stop trying to fight it and give in to your natural urges." Matteo's flowing Italian accent has twisted with malice and anger.

He forced his sour tongue into her mouth, kissing her harshly as he tore at her blouse, ripping it off her shoulder violently. He grabbed her by the top of her arm and pulled her sideways, her head narrowly missing the metal chair leg as she fell to the floor. She couldn't move as he climbed on top of her, all of his weight pressing against her pelvis. She couldn't speak as her began to unzip her trousers and pull down her underwear. She was all too familiar with what was about to happen, so she closed her eyes and tried desperately to ignore the smell of the champagne on his breath.

She knew he had removed his own clothes by now, and she felt it painfully as he thrusted into her. She stifled screams of pain down into her chest, refusing to let him know how afraid she was. His hands were pressing down firmly on her arms above her head, there was no way she could escape the hold he had over her. He tore more at her blouse with her teeth and she could feel his sweat drip onto her chest.

He finished inside her and it took all the power she possessed within herself not to be physically sick. He released her arms and ran his hands down her practically bare torso, before delicately redressing her lower half.

Finally his weight shifted off her pelvis and she scampered back to her desk like a wounded animal, wrapping her jacket around her body, shielding what little modesty she had left.

At that moment the door to the shared office opened and Matteo winked at her. The gesture made her want to leap at him and rip his throat to shreds with her bare hands but she simply sat there trying to control her shivering body.

Mo walked into the room as Matteo slowly buttoned his shirt up.

"Oh Jesus guys" she squawked, shielding her eyes dramatically. "You could've put a tie on the door or something!" Matteo laughed, a deep throaty chuckle, and Jac tried her best to smile as he looked at her from the corner of his eye and her heart skipped a beat in fear.

"Ahh sorry Miss Effanga, I was just leaving, come in and have a glass of champagne if you wish, there's plenty to go around." Mo blushed at the Italian's usual flirting tactics but Jac saw a whole new side to the irritating surgeon now.

As he left the room and closed the door behind him, he blew a kiss in Jac's direction and she struggled to keep the sobs from overwhelming her.

She remained stoic as she sat at her desk, staring into the distance, barely noticing Mo's presence.

"So you and Rossini eh, I thought you hated his guts?" Mo queried, trying to make idol gossip as usual. As she waited for Jac's sarcastic answer she noticed the increase in the speed of her breathing, put her pen down lightly on the desk, and looked over at the pale consultant. "Jac? Are you alright?" She queried softly, concerned by her boss' strange behaviour. Again there was no answer from the other side of the room, and Jac continued to stare into the distance. Mo slowly got up from her chair and walked towards the consultant. The other woman flinched violently as Mo went to offer a comforting touch to her shoulder. As her body moved, the jacket she had hastily slung around her fell away from her shoulder. Before she could quickly pull it back around herself the other woman caught side of the angry red marks against her pale skin and gasped.

"Jac? What the hell did he do to you?" As the realisation hit Mo, Jac turned to face the other woman, her eyes flashing briefly with relief. Mo squatted down next to the metal chair the consultant was sitting in, taking her hand lightly. Jac couldn't bring herself to look away from Mo now, fearing she would be torn away from the real world, back to the flashbacks she was experiencing just moments ago.

"Jac" Mo's voice sounded hazy and far away as she spoke slowly. "You know you need to tell the police yeah." Suddenly Jac drew in a sharp breath, pulled her hand away, and shook her head definitely. Mo sighed, she knew she couldn't argue with the woman so she fell silent for a moment before standing up and quietly leaving the room.

She returned with a pair of gloves, a syringe, and a rape kit. Jac's eyes widened as the other woman re-entered the room. She spoke softly to the traumatised woman.

"Just let me check you over and get some evidence in case you change your mind. Then you can go have a shower and get in some clean clothes." Jac nodded, barely able to even think for herself as her head swam with thoughts and images of the evening. Mo placed a gentle hand on her back and guided her towards the sofa, where she slowly removed the jacket she was holding loosely around her torso. Her pale arms were dotted with faint finger shaped bruises which would be a lot more prominent in the morning. Her black blouse was torn and three buttons were missing, revealing her black lace bra and what appeared to be a bite mark beneath her collar bone. Mo pushed her sleeve up gently, wrapped a tourniquet around her bicep, and quickly drew a syringe full of blood. She carried out the rest of the examination as quickly and painlessly as possible, and prescribed Jac with the morning after pill and some sleeping tablets. After she pulled her gloves off and placed them in the medical waste, Jac took her hand loosely and croaked out

"Thank you" to which Mo replied with a soft smile and,

"Anytime Naylor."

Mo tidied up the rest of the medical supplies and Jac headed to the changing room to get a change of clothes and shower. She was gone over an hour and Mo briefly considered calling security before she came back into the office. Her eyes were bloodshot and Mo could see her skin was red from being scrubbed at repeatedly. She didn't comment on this as Jac sat back down at her desk and picked up some notes she was writing up. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door which caused Jac to jump in fright. Mo, without taking her eyes of the other woman, called

"Come in" causing Jac to assume she knew who it was.

Henrik Hanssen strolled into the room and presented himself in front of Jac's desk.

"Ms Naylor" he began with no hint of emotion in his voice, Jac liked that about Hanssen, he was simple and down to the business. "I believe you have something to tell me about Mr Rossini." The consultant could barely believe her own actions when she nodded in reply and gestured the CEO to sit down. However, she knew he would deal with the situation coldly and clinically, which in a time of trauma is exactly what she believes she needs.


End file.
